1994
Movies: The Air Up There (1994).jpg|The Air Up There (January 7, 1994) Iron Will (1994).jpg|Iron Will (January 14, 1994) Ace Ventura Pet Detective (1994).jpg|Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (February 4, 1994) Gunmen (1994).jpg|Gunmen (February 4, 1994) I'll Do Anything (1994).jpg|I'll Do Anything (February 4, 1994) The Ref (1994).jpg|The Ref (March 11, 1994) Above the Rim (1994).jpg|Above the Rim (March 23, 1994) D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994).jpg|D2: The Mighty Ducks (March 25, 1994) Jimmy Hollywood (1994).jpg|Jimmy Hollywood (March 30, 1994) Major League II (1994).jpg|Major League 2 (March 30, 1994) Thumbelina (1994).jpg|Thumbelina (March 30, 1994) Clifford (1994).jpg|Clifford (April 1, 1994) Cinderella (1994).jpg|Cinderella (April 15, 1994) Clean Slate (1994).jpg|Clean Slate (May 6, 1994) Ernest Goes to School (1994).jpg|Ernest Goes to School (May 6, 1994) Maverick (1994).jpg|Maverick (May 20, 1994) The Return of Jafar (1994).jpg|The Return of Jafar (May 20, 1994) Beverly Hills Cop III (1994).jpg|Beverly Hills Cop 3 (May 25, 1994) The Flintstones (1994)-0.jpg|The Flintstones (May 27, 1994) Wyatt Earp (1994).jpg|Wyatt Earp (June 24, 1994) The Lion King (1994)-0.jpg|The Lion King (June 24, 1994) Little Big League (1994).jpg|Little Big League (June 29, 1994) Baby's Day Out (1994).jpg|Baby's Day Out (July 1, 1994) Forrest Gump (1994).jpg|Forrest Gump (July 6, 1994) Angels in the Outfield (1994).jpg|Angels in the Outfield (July 15, 1994) Leo the Lion King of the Jungle (1994).jpg|Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (July 20, 1994) The Mask from Zero to Hero.jpg|The Mask (July 29, 1994) Barney Live! In New York City (1994).jpg|Barney Live! In New York City (August 3, 1994) The Little Rascals (1994)-0.jpg|The Little Rascals (August 5, 1994) Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1994).jpg|Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (September 3, 1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).jpg|The Next Karate Kid (September 9, 1994) The Secret of Roan Inish (1994).jpg|The Secret of Roan Inish (September 12, 1994) The Glass Shield (1994).jpg|The Glass Shield (September 16, 1994) Muppet Classic Theater (1994).jpg|Muppet Classic Theater (September 27, 1994) Muriel's Wedding (1994).jpg|Muriel's Wedding (September 29, 1994) A Troll in Central Park (1994).jpg|A Troll in Central Park (October 7, 1994) Pocahontas (1994).jpg|Pocahontas (October 19, 1994) The Santa Clause (1994).jpg|The Santa Clause (November 11, 1994) The Swan Princess (1994).jpg|The Swan Princess (November 18, 1994) The Pagemaster (1994).jpg|The Pagemaster (November 23, 1994) Sailor Moon S The Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon S: The Movie (December 4, 1994) Highlander The Final Dimension (1994).jpg|Highlander 3: The Sorcerer (December 9, 1994) In the Mouth of Madness (1994).jpg|In the Mouth of Madness (December 10, 1994) Nell (1994)-0.jpg|Nell (December 16, 1994) Dumb and Dumber (1994).jpg|Dumb and Dumber (December 16, 1994) Richie Rich (1994).jpg|Richie Rich (December 21, 1994) Little Women (1994).jpg|Little Women (December 21, 1994) Street Fighter (1994).jpg|Street Fighter (December 23, 1994) The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure (1994).jpg|The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (December 23, 1994) I.Q. (1994).jpg|I.Q. (December 25, 1994) The Jungle Book (1994).jpg|The Jungle Book (December 25, 1994) The Madness of King George (1994).jpg|The Madness of King George (December 28, 1994) TV Shows: The Critic (1994).jpg|The Critic (January 26, 1994) Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego (1994).jpg|Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (February 5, 1994) Aladdin (TV Series) (1994).jpg|Aladdin (February 6, 1994) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994).jpg|The Busy World of Richard Scarry (March 9, 1994) Sailor Moon S (1994).jpg|Sailor Moon S (March 19, 1994) Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994).jpg|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (April 15, 1994) Super Pig (1994).jpg|Super Pig (September 3, 1994) ReBoot (1994).jpg|ReBoot (September 10, 1994) The Magic School Bus (1994).jpg|The Magic School Bus (September 10, 1994) Beethoven (1994).jpg|Beethoven (September 10, 1994) Highlander The Animated Series (1994).jpg|Highlander: The Animated Series (September 18, 1994) Friends (1994).jpg|Friends (September 22, 1994) Animal Show (1994).jpg|Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (October 3, 1994) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994).jpg|Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (October 29, 1994) Episodes: Sailor Moon: Smart Payoff (Title Card).jpg|The Terrifying Illusion: Ami All Alone (January 8, 1994) Child's Play (Title Card).jpg|The Dark Gate Is Completed? the Targeted Elementary School (January 15, 1994) Future Shocked (Title Card).jpg|Journey to the Future: Battle in the Space-Time Corridor (January 22, 1994) Legend of the Negamoon (Title Card).jpg|The Shocking Future: Demande's Dark Ambition (January 29, 1994) Jealousy's Just Reward (Title Card).jpg|Wiseman's Evil Hand: Chibi-Usa Disappears (February 5, 1994) Birth of Wicked Lady (Title Card).jpg|The Dark Queen: Birth of Black Lady (February 12, 1994) Brotherly Love (Title Card).jpg|Saphir Dies: Wiseman's Trap (February 19, 1994) Diamond in the Rough (Title Card).jpg|Believing in Love and the Future: Usagi’s Decision (February 26, 1994) 35487.jpg|The Final Battle Between Light and Dark: Pledge of Love for the Future (March 5, 1994) Follow the Leader (Title Card).jpg|Usagi and the Girls’ Resolve: Prelude to a New Battle (March 12, 1994) 12B9274D-9AAE-4155-9B29-DEE34FC75A89.jpeg|Premonition of the Apocalypse: the Mysterious New Guardians Appear (March 19, 1994) 0C94CA84-C1BC-4E7D-ABAF-07E966752FEF.jpeg|The Rod of Love is Born: Usagi's New Transformation (March 26, 1994) 75AAD71C-B0BD-4FA5-B3E1-16E48B7552A7.jpeg|A Handsome Boy? Haruka Tenou’s Secret (April 16, 1994) 132D9C93-8DB4-4879-B8BB-1D3A8B180BC4.png|Usagi's Idol! The Graceful Genius Michiru (April 23, 1994) 0A8BD74A-45A2-48A3-AB5E-B47CC37BF0C4.png|Protect the Pure Heart: The Three-Way Battle (April 30, 1994) 8E021677-5FBB-44F2-84EC-1EBB06739570.jpeg|Let Moon Help With Your Love Problems (May 7, 1994) A67BB58F-BAA3-4AD3-AEA1-D9B88FA9A184.jpeg|Coldhearted Uranus: Makoto in Danger (May 14, 1994) E62C1E67-E7A3-427A-ABDD-31B1FF0369A5.png|The Labyrinth of Water: Ami Targeted (May 21, 1994) C8D9767A-B223-455C-8E7F-5EC817CBA3AA.jpeg|Save Friends! Moon and Uranus Join Forces (May 28, 1994) DA124535-C910-4526-BF64-8E9C8F74CC0C.jpeg|A Man’s Kindness: Yuichiro Heartbroken by Rei (June 18, 1994) BAB42B89-7893-46BF-8626-03671C31C3C2.jpeg|I Want to Quit Being a Sailor Guardian: Minako’s Dilemma (June 25, 1994) A8CB5237-85F0-4CC7-BFD7-F7B546D0B0F0.jpeg|Usagi in Tears: A Glass Slipper for My Birthday (July 2, 1994) 7E8CF49C-DB07-455C-B539-05911D6C4C72.jpeg|The Stolen Pure Heart: Usagi’s Crisis (July 16, 1994) 24D6882A-D471-4C68-886F-A75B8938E6A5.jpeg|The Arrival of a Small Pretty Guardian (August 6, 1994) 38F3E81E-BE87-432C-9B6C-A639B0F42462.jpeg|Seeking Friends! Chibi Moon's Actions (August 20, 1994) C714996A-33F8-4448-89DC-1CEEA169FAB1.jpeg|Wanting More Power! Mako-Chan's Lost Path (August 27, 1994) BF8065A8-BCE9-4642-AF3C-A6DA1F134415.jpeg|The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus (September 3, 1994) B047529D-9CD4-4177-939F-C48AF15668BC.jpeg|Art Is an Explosion of Love: Chibiusa's First Love (September 10, 1994) E3B3609F-4C2B-441D-9F89-F34B616CE236.jpeg|Usagi's Dance, In Time to a Waltz (September 17, 1994) 820F6A4D-33FF-4FF5-8D86-A16CCC8A2832.jpeg|The Shocking Moment: Everyone’s Identities Revealed (September 24, 1994) 0B9C6EC8-40A2-47B1-99EC-5610EF821446.jpeg|The Death of Uranus and Neptune: The Talisman Appears (October 15, 1994) F49C6004-D062-4891-AFB6-70BE35424250.jpeg|The Grail's Divine Power! Moon's Double Transformation (October 22, 1994) BCE80CF5-0A61-4ACC-95A9-9D28897C0CA0.jpeg|Who is the True Messiah? Chaos of Light and Darkness (November 5, 1994) E923F9DA-E59F-42FD-BA5E-3F1117ABFB0C.jpeg|A House Filled With Evil Presence: The Beautiful Hotaru’s Secret (November 12, 1994) 32AE35DF-16F6-4816-93EB-3D796254891E.jpeg|Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete in Doubt (November 19, 1994) 953129C0-B2B9-4512-B7E7-570F5EFE159D.jpeg|Shadow of Silence: The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly (November 26, 1994) FE11B379-C741-4A03-BB8B-76999D541336.jpeg|Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru (December 3, 1994) B7FFE5F1-AC3A-4178-9EDF-59375097F6DA.jpeg|Higher and Stronger: A Cheer from Usagi (December 10, 1994) 3B188E14-50C9-4065-94E4-FAF854ACB684.jpeg|Battle Inside the Demonic Space: The Sailor Guardians’ Gamble (December 17, 1994) 0514ADE7-D23E-48B1-B622-F31970549661.jpeg|Awakening of the Messiah of Silence? Stars of Destiny (December 24, 1994) Family Matters: Rock Enroll (Title Card).jpg|Rock Enroll (January 7, 1994) Like a Virgin (Title Card).jpg|Like a Virgin (January 14, 1994) Good Cop, Bad Cop (Title Card).jpg|Good Cop, Bad Cop (January 21, 1994) The Busy World of Richard Scarry: The Talking Bread (Title Card).jpg|The Talking Bread (March 13, 1994) Couscous, the North African Detective (Title Card).jpg|Couscous, the North African Detective (March 13, 1994) VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them (1994).jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (October 25, 1994) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): Songs: 7 Seconds (1994).jpg|7 Seconds (May 16, 1994) Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD